What Ziva Said
by Crazy-Ninja-Chick
Summary: Mostly one shots based on my other story My Life In My Words. Some more insight into Katans younger years.
1. The great thing about Moms

**So I have had a some people ask for more info on Katan and Ziva when Katan was younger so I decided that I would do some one shots based on diffrent lines or names of NCIS episodes. So yeah if you haven't been reading my other story My Life in My Words this probably will make a little sense but can be read seperate. Also these are not gonna be in age order, it all depends on what age I have her set in my mind.**

**Only own Katan and other unrecognizable characters.**

The great thing about Moms

(Katan- 8 years old)

Oh man Mommas gonna have a cow! I was playing with Shaleiv and Rina when I bumped into her favorite vase and it fell and shattered to bits. My babysitter got mad at me and sent both Shaleiv and Rina home and me to my room to wait. Its almost 5 and now I hope Ima will be too tired to see what happened. I see her headlights pull in the driveway and I run and hide in my closet, she's gonna be so mad.I move all the way to the corner as I hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

" I told them not to run in the house Ziva but they wouldn't listen and finally she ran smack into it and it fell."

" Is she alright?"

" She got a nice bruise but I think she'll be alright, I didn't know if you wanted me to spank her so I left that to you."

" Thank you Kara, I can deal with it. You can go home."

" Shalom."

" Shalom have a good night."

I heard my door open and then shut quietly again.

"Katan where are you. Come on out."

I moved closer to the wall and then saw the closet door open and light washed across my face. She held out her hand and I just stared at her.

" Come on."

I shook my head no and scooted closer to the corner so she moved some stuff and sat down next to me.

" You wanna tell me what happened?"

I shook my head no again and se looked out at my room and then back at me.

" You were running around the house and knocked over the vase after Kara had told you to stop?"

I noded and sniffed looking away from her. Davids do not cry, I knew that from my grandfather, my mom never said it but I knew that she would think me weak if I did. She took my chin in her hand and turned me back to face her. I looked up into her eyes and instead of finding the anger I was expecting, I found love and sorrow?

" Why are you crying you are not in trouble."

" I broke your vase, aren't you mad at me?"

"No."

I turned away from her again and she put an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to her.

" Come on lets get out of this hot loset."

I smiled as she stood and turne to help me up. I took her hand and she made a bug deal of pulling me up.

" Oh my gosh you are so heavy I don't know if I can do it."

I giggled and she pulled me up and then picked me up and hugged me in her arms.

" Ima I am getting to big for you to pick me up."

" I will always pick you up."

She smiled and sat on the bed with me on her lap. I snuggled to her and she kissed my head. I looked up at her and then stood up in front of her with my head down.

" Hey why are you sad?"

" I broke your vase and now you can't get a new one and your mad at me."

" Katan Tali David I am not mad at you, it was an accident."

" Still though its my faultand I can't forgive myself."

She pulled me back into her lap but lifted my face to look at her.

" Katan you wanna know something secret that my Ima told me?"

"Yes."

" She said the great thing about Moms is that no matter what you do or say they always forgive you. I Forgive you sweetheart."

" What did you do Momma?"

" What?"

" To make Grandma mad?"

" I ran throgh the kitchen and knocked over the cook who was carrying our dinner."

" Oh but you could always get new dinner?"

" Yes but not a new cook."

I nodded and she laid me down in bed and laid beide me. I moved ontop of her and laid my head on her chest. She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

" I am sorry Ima."

" All is forgiven metuka. Go to sleep."

I nodded and yawned. I closed my eyes as momma sang a soft lullaby that pulled me deeper into sleep.

**So yeah I hope you like it. I want to add some more chapters to this but the updates will be random because I can only right when things pop in my head. So review and let me know what you think. I mean seriously who can deny that little green button just begging to be clicked???????**


	2. Mothers Day

**So heres chapter 2. I just had to do something for Mothers Day even though only 1 person reviewed :( So yeah you all should review please.**

**Same disclaimer**

**Mothers Day**

**( 6 years old)**

So Momma had to work today, which was bad because its Mothers Day and all my other friends moms had the day off. Anyway so Karas helping me put up a whole bunch of stuff and we went to the mall and bought her some presents that I know she will like. So those are wrapped and sitting in my closet and Kara is in the kitchen making Mommy some dinner, she said it was some Italian dish, Lasagna and ceaser salad. I was cleaning my rom and hiding all the presents in perfect places cause I am going to make it a hide and seek game for Mommy. Kara came up to me and smiled as I pushed one of the gifts under my bed.

" You wanna get dressed up."

" Yes Momma would like that."

" Why don't you go get a bath and I'll get something really nice for you to wear."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom. After I washed up Kara came in with my clothes and helped me get dressed, I wore a light blue dress and a black cover-up. She combed and straightened my hair and put it in a half ponytail. After I was ready I followed her down the stairs and watched as she finished the food and pulled it out of the oven. While it was cooling we got the lettuce and other stuff out and mixed it all in a bowl. I laughed as Kara chased me into the living room with her dressing covered hands.

" Kara I just got a bath please no."

" Okay silly you think I would get you all dirty on your mommas special day?"

I shook my head and Kara turned on the TV for me so I sat and watched cartoons while she finished. I saw my moms headlights wash the porch in yellow light and then shut off again. Kara pulled me to the foyer and then stepped outside. I heard her and mom talking then Karas lights came on and she pulled away. The door opened and Momma came walking in with a big smile on her face.

" Hello Baby."

I ran to her and she picked me up spinning me around before kissing my cheek. She put me down and i took her hand and pulled her towards the kitchen. She laughed and put her bag down on the couch but then stood in stunned silence at the scene before her. The candles on the table were lite and the food sat steaming in the middle and the salad plates were ready with dressing and other toppings next to it.

" Do you like it Momma?"

" Oh baby girl I love it! Thank you so much."

She leaned down and kissed my cheek again before we went to eat. She dished a little lasagna on my plate and then some o her own. i went to the fridge and got out the drinks. After we finished the meal and wrapped all the leftovers up and in the fridge she went and sat down on the couch I came after her and tugged on her hand.

" Come on Ima you are not finished yet."

She picked me up and put me on her stomach.

" Now what could I possibly still have to do?"

" You have to find your presents."

" I got presents?"

I nodded and got off her.

" Why don't you bring them to me?"

" No you have to find them. I hid them."

" Oh but I am so tired."

" Please mommy please, please, please, please, please?"

" Ok I guess since you asked nicely."

She got up off the couch and picked me up.

" Where do I start?"

" Your room."

She nodded and walked up the stairs turning the corner to my room. She put me down and started to went to the closet and opened it serching all over. I giggled when she came out empty handed.

" Nothing in there how about under the bed?"

"Maybe."

" She knelt down and stuck her hand under the bed and came out with a box covered in green wrapping paper.

" Can I open them now or do I have to wait?"

" You can open it now."

She opened the box and pulled out a blue short sleave T-Shirt and Khaki cargo pants.

" Oh metuka they are lovely thank you so much."

" You are not done yet. Now you have to look in the playroom."

She smiled and I led the way to the big room filled with all my toys and games. She went around the whole room and opened one of my toy trunks and pulled out a small red and pink bag that had Happy Mothers Day written on it. She pulled the tissue paper out and then came a gold star of David necklace and a gold wrist watch.

" Thank you so much they are beautiful."

" Come on Mommy there is still one more."

" Let me guess its in my room?"

" Yep."

She walked to her room and when she opened the door she saw the decorations we had put up. A banner was over her bed that red Happy Mothers Day and then there were ribbions and balloons everywhere. I walked to her leg and looked up at her. Her smile was so big I thought it might stretch off her face. In the middle of her bed was a bag with a picture of the two of us together at the park.

" Ktan this is amazing."

" You haven't opened the gift yet."

" ok ok I will."

She leaned over and picked me up and sat down on her bed. I handed her the bag and she pulled out a card and opened it.

" To Ima from Katan.

Happy Mothers Day I love you so much.

I love you

Katan"

Then she pulled out a picture I had drew for her. It was of the two of us outside a big house. I had drawn us holding hands with big smiles on our faces. I looked up at mommy again and her hand was over her mouth and tear were falling down her cheeks.

" Ima whats wrong?"

" Nothing it is absolutly perfect. I love it so much thank you."

She picked me up again and squeezed me to her vhest. I yawned and she smiled.

" Tired?"

I nodded again and she laid down on the bed and pulled of her shoes.I snuggled into her side and closed my eys

(Zivas P.O.V)

Katan had fallen asleep so I lifted her softly in my arms and carried her to her room. I took off her dress and put a big shirt over her head. Not wanting to wake her I kissed her cheek lightly and shut off the light.

" Ima?"

" Yes baby?"

" Happy mothers day."

" I love you sweetheart."

" I love you too."

I shut her door and went downstairs to the living room. Grabbing my laptp I opened my email and began to type.

Dear Tony,

You'll never guess what our daughter did for me today.....

Review please. I need to know people are reading this.


	3. Streets of Heaven

**Hey guys heres a one shot that came into my mind while I was listening to the radio. So here is the next random chapter in my story**

**Disclaimer- I only own Katan.**

Streets of Heaven

Ziva shut the door of the hospital room after the last nurse left. Turning she sunk to the ground at the news she had just up she watched the small chest of the 7 year old rise and fall in front of her, aided by the machines, Katan was still alive. She stood and walked over to lay down beside her daughter and hugged her tightly to her chest. She had rushed here as fast as she could from the crime scene. No mother should have to find her child caught in the middle of a bomb blast in the market. Zivas team was on call and sent to the scene, when Ziva got there she had helped in the search for any survivors. She was in the candy store when she saw a little arm sticking from under s piece of something unrecognizable. She lifted it out of the way and cried out when she relized it was Katan. She quickly felt for a pulse and found one, barely. She carried the child, running as fast as she could, yelling for somebody to call an ambulance. When the EMTs took the girl from her arms she collapsed on to the ground and cried. Her Father pulled her from the case, Rivkin could handle it, and she jumped in the car and drove as fast as she could to make it to her babys sde. The doctors wouldn't let her see Katan at first and she had just now been allowed in the room. The nurses news broke her heart, Katan may not make it through the night, her baby just turned 7 a week ago, she did not deserve to die. She kissed Katans forehead and then looked at the celling.

" Hey God its me. I know I haven't done this in a while but I really need you to listen to me. I know its early and I am not exactly the perfect person but Tony always told me that you were listening so here it goes. You probably know but Katan may not make it through the night."

Ziva stopped to take a deep breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She can't cry, Katan is fighting for her life beside her and she is fighting tears?

" I know this is gonna sound silly but if I am not with her, if she is not with me what will happen to her, to me? I know today she was with her friend but I need her. She is much too young to be on her own. It must be kinda crowded up there so why do you need my baby, she'll be yours one day but I need her so much more then you do."

Ziva thought of what had happened only a week ago at Katans birthday party.

* Flashback*

_" Ima Ima I want to eat my cake now. Please!"_

_" Ok Metuka lets get everyone together."_

_ Ziva got the guests around the table and they all sang " Hapy Birthday" and then Katan took a second and blew all 7 candles out in one breath. Everyone clapped and Katan smiled. After everyone ate and left Ziva was cleaning up the back yard when Katan skipped out of the house and right into Zivas leg. _

_" Hi there princess? Did you have a nice birthday?"_

_ Ziva lifted Katan into her arms and the child nestled her face in the crook of her mothers neck._

_" Yes, do you want to know what I wished for/"_

_" If you tell they won't come true."_

_"I can tell you Momma."_

_" Alright what did you wish for."_

_" Well two things. One I wanna ride a pony one day, when I am big enough."_

_"That would be fun, so what was the other wish?"_

_" That I could meet my Daddy and he could live with us forever."_

_" That was very nice of you and I promise you that you will meet your daddy and we will all be together as a big happy Family. Now you need to go upsatirs and put all your gifts away and get ready for bed."_

_" Alright Mommy, I love you."_

_" I love you too my angel."_

_ Ziva kissed Katans forehead and hugged her tightly before putting her down._

_" Happy Birthday Princess."_

_" Thank you Momma."_

_* End Flashback*_

Ziva again wiped the tears from her eyes and looked down at her daughter. Her angelic face was covered with bruises and cuts, those were masked by the wires criss crossing her little body, hooked to so many diffrent places, Ziva couldn't count.

" Lord she is my angel, my only baby and I love her so much. I know she doesn't have the best life but she has me, her family, a home. I hope you are listening to me because she doesn't know anybody very well up there and she can't walk by herself. Oh please let her stay she is my child I do not want to looe her,."

Ziva broke down and sobed into her daughters hair. She cried and cried, for everything, she did not want to loose her daughter, what mother wanted to.

" I know that once you made up your mind that no amount of begging is going to stop you or change your mind so if you do take my baby with you, could you make sure she is safe, that she doesn't talk to strangers and that she looks both ways before crossing the street. She is a really good grl and I want her to know how much I love her so would you make sure to tell her that and all the things i never got to say. Show her who her father is and let her know how much Tony loves her. Last but not least will you make sure to have her hold someones hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.? If you can introduce her to Jenny and Tali and Ari and her grandmother. Kelly Gibbs and Shannon Gibbs? If there is anyway that she can stay here with me I would really appreciate it."

Ziva was so exhausted she was almost asleep. Her eyes were closing as she clutched her daughter to her chest tightly.

" Mommy my head hurts."

" Katan!'

Ziva looked down at the green eyes that were opening below her. She shook her head at first to make sure she wasn't dreaming but when she looked agan Katan was staring at her in confusion.

" Ima my head hurts really bad, make it stop please."

" Ok Princess hold on."

Ziva jumped out of the bed and went for a nurse to give her daughter some medicine. Once the nurse got over the fact that the little girl had survived and given her some medicine, she left the mother and daughter lone with a prmise of check in a little later. Ziva lifted Katan gingerly into her lap and held her to her, afraid that if she let her go she would be taken from her for good.

" Mommy why are you crying?"

Ziva hadn't noticed the tears falling down her cheeks but looked down at her daughter and smiled.

" I am happy you are alive and here with me. I do not know what I ould have done if I had lost you.'

" I am not going anywhere I do not want to. I wanna stay here with you Momma."

" I promise I won't let anyone take you from me ever again."

" Ima I am tired."

" Ok sweetie rest but I will wake you in a little ok?"

" Alright I love you Ima."

" I love you too sweetheart, so much."

As Ktan slept in her mothers arms Ziva silently thanked God that her daughter was with her and that he was able to spare her this beautiful little Angel.

**So here ya go. I hope you like it. Review and let me know what you think.**


	4. The Best Days

**So here is the next chapter. This one skips around on Katans age so bare with me. **

**Disclaimer is the same as always.**

5 Years Old

( Zivas POV)

Katan ran around outside at the park in Italy, I stood on the porch watching as she ran around in the leaves with the neighbors daughter Alessandra. My cell phone rang in my pocket so I pulled it out smiling at the number.

" Shalom Tony."

" Hey Beautiful how are you doing?"

" I am well and so is our daughter. We are in Italy right now."

" Oh really? On vacation?"

" Yes, she needed a break and so did I. I tried to come to DC but my father said that he would let us leave only if we came here."

" Oh that sucks. Its kinda cold there now isn't it?"

" Yes it is but I bought Katan a really big jacket so she would stay warm. She loves it here though. Its the first time she has ever been in a place where the leaves fall off the trees in the Fall."

" I am sure she really loves it. She is five now Ziva I bet she is every bt as beautiful as you are mi bella."

" Yes she is every bit as beautiful as us and she has your emearld eyes.'

" She seems lovely Ziva send me a picture of her please?"

" Right now?"

" Yeah please Ziva I want to see our baby girl."

" Yes hold on a moment."

I put him on speaker and turned on the camera application on my phone.

" Katan sweetheart look at Ima please."

She turned around and looked at me questioningly and I told her to smile. She smiled big and I snapped the photo and then she went back to playing.

" There Tony I sent it. "

" I just got it. Oh my gosh she is perfect Ziva. Thank you so much."

" Your welcome my little Hairy butt."

" Hey I shaved."

I laughed out loud and Katan turned twards me. She smiled at me and ran towards me with her arms outstreached.

" Hold on Tony here she comes."

I leaned down and picked her up and hugged her tightly to me.

" Aba is on the phone my angel would you like to say hello?'

She nodded and I told Tony to hold on a second. I put the phone up to Katans ear and kissed her head letting her know it was ok.

" Hewo?"

" Hi there sweetpea, its daddy."

" Hi Aba!"

" How are you?"

" I good. How is you?"

" Better now that I am talking to you."

She giggled and the sound was music to my ears and I am positive Tony felt the same way.

" What are you and Ima doing?"

" We in Italy and I am playin with a friend. Its fun Daddy, I wish you wur hwere."

" Me too baby me too. Whats Mommy doing now?"

" She holding me and makin funny faces."

I laughed along with Katan and put the phone back on speaker.

" Tony it is getting late and it is time for Katan to go to bed. We have to head home."

" Alright I will talk to you both later?"

" Of course I love you Tony."

" Love you too Ziva. Love you Katan.'

" Love you to Daddy Bye bye."

I smiled and hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket.

" Come on beautiful one it is time to go home. Say goodbye to Alessandra."

Katan waved goodbye and I held her close as I walked towards the car. I buckled her in the backseat and closed the door. Driving home I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that she had fallen asleep, her little head resting on the head rest. I smiled back at her as I pulled into the driveway.

13 Years old

( Zivas POV)

I was sitting at the kitchen table reading a book when I heard the bus pull up infront of my house. I smiled knowing that in a few seconds my daughter would come through that door smiling and waiting to tel me about her day at middle school. I had wanted to home school her but she insisted that I let her go to school. When that door open man did I get a surprise. Instead of the smiling girl I thought I would get, Katan came in with tears streaming down her face. I got up as she ran to me and I hugged her as she sobbed into my chest.

" Baby whats wrong? Come on calm down Katan, its alright."

Her sobs turned to soft crys which son just turned into a bad fit of hiccups. I walked her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her down to sit on my lap. Even though she was 13 she was still very light and easy to carry.

" You wanna tell me whats wrong."

" All my friends they were so mean today Ima! They called me a lot of names and made fun of you and the fact that I don't have an Aba around here."

" Honey don't listen to the,."

" They said that Daddy left because he didn't love me. Is that true? Does Dad not love me?"

" Katan we have been over this before, your Aba loves you very much and if he could be here with us he would. Now come on I know how to get your mind off of this.'

She stood and I grabbed the keys of the counter and ushered her out to the car. I drove her to downtown Tel Aviv and parked just a block away from the Bazzar. I saw her eyes light up as we walked toward the many stands that lined the roads. I handed her a hijab so she could cover her hair along with me. Since this was a Muslim market we respected their beleifs and went along with the dress. The only way we stuck out was the fact that we both wore cargo pants and long sleave shirts. We walked around the market and we pointed out stuff and tried things on and laughed at how ridiculous we looked. I boght her a new bag and then we stopped to get some food. As we sat there and ate she told me of the conversation she had on the phone with Shaleiv the previous night and I laughed as she told me that Michael had home schooled him and that he was up at the crack of dawn doing work. By the time we left she was all smiles and laughs.

" Thanks Mom for all that."

" It was my pleasure, so are you feeling better?"

" A little. I am not sure how lng it will take for me to be ok and I have no idea who I am going to talk to now at school."

" You are a smart and funny girl. You will find someone to talk to,"

" Thanks again Mom. Today was the best day ever and I am glad it was because of you."

16 years old

( Katans point of view)

Sitting in my room I was going through a box that I found under the stairs today. There was mementos from Israel when I was a little girl, my baby book, hospital bracelet, my blanket and other things of I dug everything out of it I found a tape at the bottom marked 3 years. I took the tape with me and walked downstairs to the living room where Mom and Dad where sitting watching a TV show, some crime drama.

" Dad do we have a VCR?"

" Yeah why?"

" Will you play this for me?"

I handed it to him and he went to hook up the player while I sat down next to Mom. She put her arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head on her shoulder as she kissed my temple.

" What is that baby?"

" Its a tape that was in a box that I found under the stairs while I was cleaning. I want to see what it is."

She nodded as Dad finally got the thing hooked up and inserted the tape. He hit the play button and then came and sat on the side of me that was not occupied by Mom. There was snow at first but then it cut to our old house in Israel when I was three years old and Mom was making dinner.

_" Let me see what you painted sweetheart."_

_ Mom walked toward me and I turned the art toward her so she could see the picture. There where two people one big woman and another small girl. There was also a man on the other side of Mom holding her hand_

_" Who are those people?"_

_" Me and you Ima. Your the big one and I am the little one."_

_" Whose the man?"_

_" Daddy."_

_" That is sweet dear."_

_ She picked me up and held me out to the sink so I could wash my hands, I held my hands under the warm water until all the paint was gone. Ima handed me a towel so I could dry them. After I was done Ima was sitting me at the table while she put the finishing touches on dinner._

_:" Ima tell me about Daddy?"_

_" Well you Daddy was a very smart man."_

_" Of course."_

_" Why of course?"_

_" The smart boy and the most beautiful lady always get together. Its like Snow White and the Seven Dwardfs."_

_" Sweetheart that is so nice thank you so much. I love you."_

_" Love you too Ima."_

At that the tape cut and there was more snow. Dad got up and turned it off, I leaned further into Mom as she pulled me to her.

" I still remember that day sweetheart. It was one of the first videos I made."

" It is still true."

" What is?"

Dad came and sat down beside me and they both stared at me.

" Daddy is still smart and you are still the preattiest lady in the whole wide world."

Ima gasped and hugged me tighter as I felt tears fall from her face onto my hair. Dad hugged me to and we just sat there like that for awhile. Soon though Mom and Dad pulled away and Mom wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She leaned over and kissed my forehead.

" I love you Katan."

Dad leaned over and hugged me again, kissing my hair.

" I love you too sweetheart."

" I love you both so very much."

Mom got up and Dad and I followed suit. I stood and hugged her.

" What is that for?"

" I had the best day with you today."

**There ya go read and review.**


	5. A Baby Changes Everything

**Hey guys, here is the next random instalment in my little fic. I am hoping to get the sequal to My Life in my words up either tommarrow or this weekend. Thanks for being so loyal and patient I know I don't deserve it.**

**My Birthday was last Sunday but all I got was the NCIS board game.**

**A Baby Changes Everything**

" Tony I need you to be with me right now."

" I know Ziva and there is nothing I would like better then to be with you right now."

Ziva squeezed her fathers hand as there driver zig-zaged through Israeli water broke a few minutes ago in the car on the way to headquaters and the man she needed most was off on a ship millions of miles away. She hissed as another contraction hit and grit her teeth to keep from screaming at the pain.

" Ziva breathe babe breathe. It will be over soon. Just keep breathing like you were taught at those classes you dragged me too."

Ziva laughed through the pain as she remembered the time when they were on their way to the first birthing class and Tony complained and gave her a million reasons why they shouldn't be going.

" Tony can you get time on skype I need you to be here for me?"

" I am trying baby I am I promise."

She heard Tony yell at someone that if he didn't get face time now someone was gonna get shot just as they turned into the father helped her out of the car and into a wheelchair that was waiting on them.

" Tony..."

" I am going in now sweetcheeks, hold on calm down babe."

" I need you here not on some computer."

" I know I am so sorry that I am not there. I love you so much and you are going to do great.'

Her father grabbed the computer from the car and set up the connection while Ziva was being settled in and examined. He set it up on the night stand and Tony caught his first glimpse of Ziva in two months; sweaty face,disheaveled hair but she looked extremely doctor finished checking his wife and stood up with a smile on her face.

" Alright Ziva you are about 5 c\entimeters, so we have a little bit to wait but if you need anything just buzz. Oh would you like an epidural?"

" Yes please just make it stop."

The nurse administered the epidural and Ziva took a deep relaxing breath as the drug took affect. She looked over at Tony and smiled."

" You feeling better now baby?"

" Yes it still hurts a bit but it is bearable."

" Ziva you look stunning right now."

" Yeah right, I am sweaty and my hair is a mess and my make up is gone, I look like crap."

" It doesn't matter I think you look beautiful."

She smiled at him and then laid back to relax a little more as her father came back in.

" Hello Papa."

" Hello Ziva, how are you?" 

" i got an epidural so I am feeling better now."

He smiled and kissed her head before calling for a nurse to come check her. When thee nurse finished checking her she stood up with a smile.

" Alright Ziva you are fully dialaited you need to push as soon as you feel the next contraction."

Ziva froze and looked at Tony.

" I can't do it."

Tony smiled at her words and shook his head.

" Babe you've come this far don't give up now."

She turned to look at the computer and Tony noticed the tears running down her face. His heart broke into millions of little pieces seeing his strong wife crumble. Ziva threw her head back as the contraction hit but didn't push. The nurse looked up alarmed.

" Ziva you need to push, if you don't, something could happen to you or the baby."

" I can't I am not ready for this I cannot be a mother."

Tony saw Eli look at him with alarm and worry filling his eyes.

" Ziva Baby look at me. You are the strongest woman that I have ever known and I know you can do this. I hate that I am not there to help you but I will do everything I can from this computer. Now listen to the nurse and bring our baby into this world and show her how strong her mother is."

" Alright Tony I will try."

" I love you so much Ziva."

" I love you too."

The doctor looked up at Ziva and yelled push and Ziva sat up and pushed her hardest, groaning and screaming through the entire labor. 10 minutes later her tears of pain were lost and tears of joy ran down her face as their baby girl was handed to her. Tony was smiling like an idiot and told everyone it was a little girl. After the doctors took her to be checked out Ziva was handed back the tiny girl now wrapped in a blanket. Her father kissed her head and then left the room to let the family have some time. Ziva smiled up at Tony and he saw the question in her eyes.

" The name we decided on, Katan Tali DiNozzo. Our Lirrle flower."

" She is absolutly beautiful Tony."

" She gets that from her mother."

" Tony how can I raise our daughter without you? I have no idea what to do."

" You will do fine. That motherly instinct. I heard that after the first week you will be able to distinguish her hungry crys for her pained ones."

" You have so much faith in me Tony."

" Thats cause I beleive that you can do anything Ziva."

Ziva smiled at him before looking back at Katan as she opened her eyes.

" Gosh Tony her eyes are blue, since when does she inheart stuff from Gibbs?"

" All babies eyes are blue at first after awhile they will change. I wonder if they will be brown or green?"

" Who knows?"

" Ziva I gotta go sweetheart but I want pictures and ?"

" Alright Tony. I miss you so much but I love you even more." 

" I miss you too and love you even more then you love me. I promise."

Ziva chuckled as Tonys feed was cut and then looked down at her nurse came in a taught her how to feed Katan and once the nurse left and Katan was still nursing Ziva sighed.

' You little one have changed so much in me already. I hardly know you but you mean the world to me.I think you have come here to save me from myself, from Mossad. I hope that I can give you all you will ever want or need, keep you safe and heathy and with me. I just pray that I can be the mother you so deserve."

Katan looked up at her and zivas heart melted at the beauty of the little face, so fragile and innocent. The baby yawned as well as Ziva. after she burped her daughter Ziva laid down and rested Katan on her cchest so she would not crush her.

" Goodnight my angel I love you."

**So what did you think? I love this chapter to be honest. Its such mother/daughter fluffy goodness. Anyway leave me a review and let me know what you think**


End file.
